Currently, most of the revenue created by various types of media content comes primarily from sales of the content itself and sometimes from sales of items associated with the delivered content. Often, the ancillary revenue from items associated with the content is not maximized, and comprises only a small portion of the total revenue that comes from the content. This occurs, in part, because those who would purchase items associated with the content do not view those items when they are most likely to purchase them. Additionally, at certain times, viewers of the content desire, and would purchase, additional or special content that is not available to them at that time.
The present application describes methods, systems and apparatus for overcoming these and other limitations of the prior art, and provides other related advantages.